New Ruler
by President Laguna
Summary: Laguna's presidential term has ended and Zeta Bowing has decided to run against him. Zeta claims to be a man of peace but his intentions are not at heart. Now Laguna will need to enlist the help of Balamb Garden's SeeDs but how far are they willing to go?
1. Default Chapter

New Ruler 

------------------------------

Written by: Laguna

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I own the plot though. Squaresoft owns everything else. Boo-hoo for me.**

_One year has passed since the battle with Ultimecia. Balamb Garden now serves as a school and a mobile base, which still dispatches SeeD's all around the world. Trabia Garden was rebuilt thanks to the donations from SeeD Tilmitt and from other sources.    Galbadia Garden still serves as a school and a military force, which students who graduate from Balamb or Trabia Garden can attend.  Esthar was cleansed of the monster menace from the Lunar Cry, thanks to Esthar Soldiers and Balamb SeeDs.  The people of Esthar were pleased with President Loire's decision but his term as President has expired.  He now runs again against Zeta Bowing, who claims to be a man of peace.  Others think otherwise…    _

_"And, if we can all work together, I think that Galbadia and Esthar can finally achieve piece and work together to make this world a better place to live in." _finished Zeta Bowing.  The crowd sitting before him arose and began to clap.  Laguna stood behind Zeta, smiling.  He had already finished his speech and from the looks of how the crowd reacted, they thought his was better.  "I'm not so sure they believed in the words of his speech Laguna," Kiros, his advisor, whispered.  "Don't worry Kiros, I have a plan to bring him down. He's not all he's cracked up to be." Laguna replied. "I'm afraid to ask what this plan is." Kiros said smirking, and then giving Ward a funny look.

The bell at Balamb Garden rang over the intercom, which meant there was an announcement coming.  Students all over the Garden stopped what they were doing and listened carefully.  "Balamb Garden will be heading to Fisherman's Horizon.  If you would like to leave the Garden and head into the city, please see the man at the gate, so he can take your name down.  We will only be remaining in FH for three days so make sure you're back by then."  The bell rang again signaling the end of the announcement.  Squall turned around from the microphone and looked over to Nida.  Nida nodded before stopping Garden at the mechanical docking bay of FH.  "Good job Nida."  Squall said before taking the lift down.  When he arrived at the bottom Rinoa was waiting for him, smiling.  "Hey Squall, I was wondering if you wanted to take me into FH."  Squall thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.  "I'll take you tonight, I have a few things that need to be done in Garden first."  She nodded and then turned around and took the elevator down.  "_I wish I had more time on my hands_." Squall thought before walking over to the elevator and waiting for it to come back up.

The elevator beeped and the doors slid open.  Squall stepped out onto the first floor and descended the stairs in front of him.  The fish fountains on either side of him were spewing water into the large semi-circle pond in the middle of Garden.  He had to see Dr. Kadowaki to arrange check-ups for all of the students.  He turned right and started heading towards the Infirmary, walking past a few students who saluted him.  That was another thing that he didn't like about being Commander.  Everybody had to make such a big deal when he was in their presence.  Finally making it to the Infirmary he saw Dr. Kadowaki sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"Hello Doctor." Squall said in a serious voice.  "Oh, hello Squall.  I guess you're here to make the arrangements for the check-ups on the students." She said.  "Yes. I think…" but he was cut off by the intercom. "Squall report to the deck immediately." Nida's voice sounded firm over the loudspeaker.  "I guess we'll have to discuss this matter another time." Dr. Kadowaki said, smiling.  Squall nodded before heading out and running towards the elevator. 

"Nida, what's the problem?" Squall said, the lift bringing him up stopped.  "We received a transmission from Esthar.  It's from President Loire and he has requested to speak with you immediately.  He sounded urgent." Nida explained.  "_I wonder what Laguna could possibly want now.  He's lucky Garden didn't charge him for helping clear out the monsters in his city after the Lunar Cry incident_." Squall thought to himself.  "Alright Nida, inform Garden about this.  I'll be going into FH with Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa.  We'll be taking the Ragnarok to Esthar.  Stay here in FH until you either hear from myself or President Loire." Squall commanded.       

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I've had this story on my mind for quite some time and I thought it would be interesting if I could get it all out and share it with everybody to see what they thought of it. Reviews/Suggestions are greatly appreciated. ** 


	2. New Terror

New Ruler

-----------------------------

Written by:  Laguna

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters. I own the plot though. Squaresoft owns everything else. Boo-hoo for me.

"Selphie, set a course for Esthar.  I would like to get there as soon as possible." Squall said firmly, as Selphie gripped the controls of the Ragnarok.  "Woohoo! Gotcha!" Selphie replied, before pressing a few buttons on the control panel.  Everybody who was inside the Ragnarok could feel that they were beginning to move.  Before they knew it they were flying over the ocean.  Squall turned around as he saw Selphie had everything under control and took the lift down.  He then made a right and headed into the conference room.  He took a seat and began to think what Laguna could possibly want.  "_Maybe he needs us to clear out another monster problem_." Squall thought sarcastically.  It wouldn't be unusual for SeeD to be called for a monster extermination mission.  Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him.  He jumped to his feet and had his Lionheart in his hands in seconds.  "Woah!  Calm down Squall!" Zell said, jumping back. 

            "Zell, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" Squall said in an annoyed tone of voice.  "I just came to tell you that Selphie said we'll be arriving at Esthar's Air Station soon." Zell said.  "Okay.  Tell everybody to be on guard.  There is going to be a Presidential election in Esthar soon and I'm sure it's going to be pretty busy.  We don't want to be caught off guard if something happens." Squall ordered.  "Alright." Zell replied before turning around and heading back up to the cockpit.  Squall sat back down looking out the window.  Clouds were blurring by the ship at an amazing rate.  "_Esthar's technology is truly amazing_." Squall thought to himself.  He then stood up and headed towards the cockpit to meet up with the rest of his team. 

            "So, I wonder if Laguna is going to give us a real mission this time." Irvine said, laughing.  Everybody else in the room laughed except Quistis who always portrayed herself as the most mature.  "The last mission was real, except we weren't getting paid for it.  Besides, it was pretty good training getting rid of all the monsters in Esthar from the Lunar Cry."  Selphie said from the pilot's seat.  The lift suddenly began to ascend and Squall came to a stop with the rest of his team in the cockpit.  Everybody in the room, excluding Selphie, saluted before turning back to their regular positions.  Squall saluted back before leaning against the wall next to where Rinoa was standing.  It wasn't a secret anymore, Squall and Rinoa were together ever since the defeat of Ultimecia.

                     "Squall, there's Esthar.  I'm going to dock at the Air Station."  Selphie said.  There was a static sound coming from the radio before Esthar's air control facility began running a check on the Ragnarok.  After a few moments they cleared it for landing and Selphie reduced the speed of the ship.  After a couple of minutes the Ragnarok was finally landed and everybody was preparing to leave.  "Everybody follow me.  Let's try not to get separated." Squall said, looking over to Selphie.  When in Esthar, Selphie had a tendency to occasionally "get lost".  After Squall's short speech the group left the ship and began to walk toward the Presidential Residence.  "This place seems to look cooler and cooler every time we come here!" Selphie said in an excited voice.  "Selphie, please stay with the group this time." Squall said.

            After walking for a few minutes they came to the Presidential Residence.  "_Guards patrolling the entrance as usual_." Squall thought to himself.  The group walked up to the entrance but were stopped by the guards.  "You are not permitted entry into this building."  One of the guards said.  "We were invited here.  We are SeeD's from Balamb Garden.  Our presence was requested by President Loire." Squall said.  The guard thought for a few seconds and then jumped as if he remembered something.  "Ahh, yes the party from Balamb.  You may enter."  Squall nodded and walked forward, while the rest of the group followed behind him.  "Alright, three of us will go in and see what's going on.  The remaining three will stay outside and keep watch of the area.  Zell and Selphie, follow me.  Quistis, Irvine, and Rinoa, keep watch out here."  Squall said.  Everybody nodded and then walked to where they had to be.

            After walking through the President Residence Squall and his group finally arrived to Laguna's room.  He knocked once and then the door was opened by Ward.  Squall nodded and then walked inside.  "Ahhh, Squall! Glad you could make it!"  Laguna said enthusiastically.  Squall nodded and then said, "So, what's the situation?"  "Ahhh, right to the point." Laguna said, frowning.  "Well it would seem that Zeta Bowing, running against me in the Presidential election is not planning to do what he's promising.  After some investigating of my own, I discovered some files on his computer that seem like major trouble.  Some of them were really hard to understand but from what myself, Kiros, and Ward have figured out, Zeta has found ruins in Centra and he plans on using them somehow.  I'm not sure if they hold a magnificent power or new technology that not even Esthar can match but it's gotten us worried."  Laguna explained.

            Squall looked down to the ground.  So finally a real mission has come up ever since Ultimecia.  "So what do you want us to do? Check out Centra?" Squall asked.  "Yes and it's going to be easy because he left the coordinates on his computer.  I'll have the Airstation transfer all of the files I've found into the Ragnarok's database and you can have a look at it from there."  Laguna said.  "Alright, we'll report back after we investigate."  Squall said, saluting.  Suddenly, there was an explosion outside and and shouting coming from outside the door.  Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and standing in the doorway was what looked like a soldier only dressed in an attire nobody had ever seen before.  Squall took out his Lionheart and looked to Selphie who was holding her Strange Vision and Zell, looking as if he was ready to box.  "Looks like our mission starts right now." Squall said.

**A/N: Okay, okay, another cliffhanger. I just love doing these. I'm sorry that both of these chapters have been short but it'll get better and longer. Thanks to** **Maloire for her review.  I guess all new stories start out unknown and then people read as it gets bigger. Heh. I'll post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or Tuesday. Until next time.******


End file.
